


Любовь как смертный приговор

by JuliaJulia, tatianatiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJulia/pseuds/JuliaJulia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек предпочел бы проигнорировать произошедшее и никогда больше не заговаривать об этом, но это абсолютно противоположно тому, как предпочитает действовать Стайлз</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь как смертный приговор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love, Like a Sentence of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555479) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



> От Автора:«Несмотря на название, в этой истории никто не умирает, и будет ХЭ, я обещаю»(с)

Автор вдохновлялся вот этой гифкой [qhuinn`s Tumblr.](http://qhuinn.tumblr.com/post/27735558775/let-me-in-where-only-your-thoughts-have-been)

_You're a dirty needle_  
 _You're in my blood_  
 _And there's no curing me_  
 _And I want to run_  
 _Like the blood from a wound_  
 _To a place you can't see mе_

**«Furious Angels» by Rob Dougan**  
Саундтрек к фильму «Матрица: Революция»

_Ты грязная игла,_  
 _Ты в моей крови, и мне уже не исцелиться,_  
 _И я хочу бежать, как кровь из раны,_  
 _Туда, где ты не сможешь меня видеть._

  
Падшие Ангелы (перевод Елочка)

  
Источник: www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/r/rob_dougan/furious...

 

Их первый поцелуй – скользкий, нелепый и несвоевременный, с неприятным привкусом крови. Дерек покрыт паутиной и асбестом и едва способен двигаться. Стайлз изранен, на нем живого места нет – и никого рядом, а сами они в достаточной степени не в себе, чтобы не осознавать, что делают.  
Дерек трусил, или был слишком умен и осторожен, чтобы сделать это в любое другое время, но сейчас он трясущимися руками поворачивает к себе голову Стайлза и тянется к нему губами.  
Получается неуклюже, и даже учитывая, что Дерек отлично справляется со своей частью поцелуя, у него остается ощущение, что до этого Стайлз целовал не слишком много людей, а может, и вообще ни одного. Но недостаток опыта он компенсирует, ухватив Дерека здоровой рукой за воротник куртки и счастливым, удивленным звуком в глубине горла.  
Когда они, наконец, отрываются друг от друга, Стайлз пьяно ухмыляется, в то время как большой палец Дерека вытирает кровь, струящуюся из уголка его глаза.  
~*~  
Спустя два дня после того, как Стайлза выписывают из больницы, Дерек влезает к нему в комнату через окно и ждет его, чтобы поговорить. Он ждет во время ужина – куриного супа с лапшой, – ждет после, пока будет вымыта посуда и вынесен мусор. Потом ждет еще какое-то время, бездумно лазая по интернету с компьютера Стайлза, пока он и его отец смотрят какую-то спортивную передачу по телевизору. Наконец он слышит шаги Стайлза на лестнице, немного неловкие, чуть более медленные, чем обычно.  
Стайлз вздрагивает, когда открывает дверь и видит Дерека, стоящего у окна. Дерек охватывает его взглядом, стараясь не морщиться: у Стайлза пожелтевшие синяки и поджившие ссадины на обеих руках, на лбу свежий шрам, как у Франкенштейна, левая рука по-прежнему согнута и забинтована.  
\- Привет, – говорит Стайлз и, помедлив секунду, вспоминает, что нужно закрыть дверь.  
Он делает шаг к Дереку, и тот замирает. Стайлз останавливается.  
\- Как ты? – спрашивает Дерек. Они не виделись с тех пор, как Скотт и Эллисон загрузили Стайлза в ее машину, чтобы отвезти в больницу.  
\- Эммм… Я в порядке, – не совсем уверенно говорит Стайлз.  
\- Это хорошо, – кивает Дерек.  
Стайлз ничего не отвечает, глядя на Дерека, будто ожидая, что тот скажет что-то еще, но он молчит. Такое впечатление, что Дерек не может перестать смотреть на Стайлза – потрепанного, но стоящего на своих двоих и способного передвигаться – испытывая при этом огромное облегчение.  
\- Это единственная причина, по которой ты пришел? – наконец спрашивает Стайлз.  
\- Да, – отвечает Дерек. Ложь.  
Разочарование написано на лице у Стайлза. Это оказывается сложнее, чем Дерек ожидал.  
\- Ты уверен? – спрашивает Стайлз, показывая первые признаки гнева, и Дерек с ужасом понимает, что его это пугает.  
Он сглатывает. Он способен справиться с мальчишкой, даже с таким напористым, как Стайлз.  
– Да. Ничего не изменилось.  
Стайлз не поддается. Дерек и сам не понимает, почему он решил, что тот поведется, если прийти к нему и показать, что все осталось по-старому. Ему казалось, будет разумнее сделать это один на один, а не в присутствии всех остальных, когда они в следующий раз столкнутся друг с другом. Казалось, что так будет гораздо проще.  
\- Я так не думаю, – говорит Стайлз, упираясь руками в бедра. Чтобы сделать это, ему приходится изогнуть поврежденную руку под странным углом. – Скажу больше – я ни хрена с этим не согласен!  
\- А мне плевать, – огрызается Дерек. Снова ложь.  
Стайлз, сжав челюсти, смотрит на постер на стене рядом с головой Дерека. Краска заливает его щеки, а сердце вдруг начинает колотиться быстрее. Когда Дерек открывает рот, чтобы повторить свое ничего-не-изменилось, то натыкается на взгляд Стайлза, сверкающий и яростный. Стайлз надвигается на Дерека, который умудряется не упасть только потому, что уже опирается спиной о стену.  
Дерек выставляет вперед руку, чтобы остановить его.  
\- Стайлз, – говорит он низко, предупреждающе.  
Стайлз отбрасывает его руку.  
\- Заткнись, – рявкает он. У Дерека на шее волосы встают дыбом. – Это все ты, – он с силой тычет двумя пальцами в грудь Дерека, в самую середину. – Ты поцеловал меня, задница. Ты сделал это.  
\- Я думал, ты умираешь, – рычит загнанный в угол Дерек.  
Стайлз пятится от него, мотая головой, как будто пытаясь таким образом прийти в себя. Он делает круг в небольшом пространстве между столом и кроватью, и когда оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Дерека снова, он все еще красный от злости, но в остальном абсолютно спокоен.  
\- Прости, что разочаровал тебя, – говорит Стайлз безразличным тоном. Он уходит прочь из своей комнаты, шарахнув дверью. Дерек слышит его неровные, спотыкающиеся шаги на лестнице, слишком быстрые для его состояния. Дерек прислушивается: Стайлз говорит отцу, что идет к Скотту, чуть громче, чем обычно, хлопает входной дверью, запрыгивает в джип и уезжает. Дерек остается тупо стоять посреди комнаты, с засунутыми в карманы руками, и у него такое чувство, что он не может дышать. Он, блядь, даже не может дышать.  
~*~  
Дерек предпочел бы проигнорировать произошедшее и никогда больше не заговаривать об этом, но это абсолютно противоположно тому, как предпочитает действовать Стайлз. Несколько недель спустя, полностью исцелившийся и злой как сто чертей, он появляется в апартаментах Дерека, о которых, как он считал, никто не знает.  
Как правило, Дерек очень хорошо справляется с чужой злостью, потому что все об этом знает, и у него полно своей злобы, чтобы ответить, но как только Стайлз входит в дверь, Дерек чувствует, что сейчас преимущество не на его стороне. Может быть, потому, что Стайлз имеет полное право злиться, и Дерек это знает.  
Дерек думает, что надо бы предложить ему сесть – но сесть можно только на кровать, или выпить – но это может только подтолкнуть его к тому, чтобы остаться…  
Поэтому он просто стоит в центре комнаты, зажав большой палец между страницами книги, и наблюдает за Стайлзом, который, засунув руки в карманы, медленно осматривает помещение. Другой человек появляется здесь впервые с тех пор, как Дерек переехал.  
Квартирка маленькая, но очень рационально спланированная: большая комната с телевизором и кроватью-футоном, кухня, как камбуз, и ванная с большой душевой кабиной, самое лучшее в квартире.  
Стайлз берет первую попавшуюся книгу и читает название, проверяет вид из единственного окна, кивает в сторону ванной комнаты и произносит: «Клевый душ».  
Стайлз может осматриваться, сколько захочет. Здесь нет ничего, что Дерек хотел бы скрыть от него, и совершенно случайно в квартире безупречно чисто, потому что он проводит чертову тучу времени дома. Дерек ни от кого не прячется; он просто не в настроении выходить куда бы то ни было. Хотя, возможно, и есть кое-что, что Дерек не хотел бы показывать Стайлзу, поэтому он непроизвольно дергается, когда кроссовок Стайлза замирает в нескольких дюймах от коробки, торчащей из-под кровати. Коробка из-под любимой пары сапог Дерека, черный плотный картон, с веревочной ручкой сбоку.  
Стайлз не оставляет незамеченной реакцию Дерека.  
\- Не парься, приятель, – говорит он, равнодушно запинывая коробку под кровать. – Я знать не хочу, какое извращенное дерьмо такой, как ты, хранит под своей кроватью.  
Дереку нечего на это ответить.  
Дерек ждет и ждет, когда Стайлз перейдет к делу, но тот, кажется, не спешит. Он осуждающе морщит нос на коллекцию DVD Дерека, проверяет содержимое его холодильника, которое состоит в основном из мяса и клубники. В наличии имеется также барная стойка с двумя скрипучими стульями, которая отделяет кухню от остального помещения, и как только Стайлз заканчивает все осматривать, ему остается смотреть только на Дерека, что он и делает, привалившись спиной к стойке и опираясь на нее локтями.  
\- Слушай, ничего не будет, – в конце концов говорит Дерек, поскольку для него очевидно, что у Стайлза на уме, и он хочет просто покончить с этим, чтобы Стайлз наконец ушел. Он собирался пообедать в китайском ресторанчике, и если эта бодяга продолжится, там будет слишком многолюдно, и ему придется сидеть в углу рядом со шведским столом.  
\- Я гораздо старше тебя, так что между нами не будет всей этой подростковой романтики. Я не хочу зажиматься с тобой на заднем сиденье машины, и я не поведу тебя на выпускной. Так что просто выбрось это из головы.  
Стайлз закатывает глаза и очень живо изображает, насколько он заскучал во время короткой речи Дерека.  
\- Выпускной уже прошел, так что ты спасся, – говорит он. – И в любом случае, я в это время был в госпитале.  
В сказанном нет и малейшего намека на обвинение, но Дерек все равно чувствует себя виноватым.  
\- Мне очень жаль, – тут же говорит он. – Ты собирался пойти?..  
\- Нет, не собирался, – фыркает Стайлз, явно раздраженный вопросом, в то время как Дерек всего лишь пытается быть милым.  
У Дерека странное чувство, что они каким-то образом поменялись местами. Обычно это он – тот, кто огрызается на людей безо всякой причины.  
\- Дело не в этом, – продолжает Дерек, пытаясь повернуть разговор в нужное ему русло. Он задумывается, всегда ли так трудно отшить кого-то, с кем даже не встречался по-настоящему.  
\- Я знаю, – отвечает Стайлз. – В любом случае, это была милая попытка, но если ты рассчитываешь, что сможешь от меня избавиться, ведя себя как кусок дерьма, я думаю, мы уже оба поняли, что это производит на меня противоположный эффект.  
Дерек даже не может почувствовать себя оскорбленным, потому что каждое слово – правда.  
\- Так что попробуй дать мне настоящую причину, – говорит Стайлз, делая рукой приглашающий жест, как будто он какой-то чертов телеведущий, ожидающий ответ Дерека.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты сделал что-то, о чем потом будешь сожалеть, – отвечает Дерек, прибегая к честности, раз уж другие методы не работают. Получается гораздо мягче, чем ему хотелось бы, и он слегка смущен этим, и смущается еще сильнее, когда Стайлз начинает ржать.  
\- Боже ты мой! – выдыхает Стайлз. – Ты серьезно? Приятель, да практически всё, что я сделал с тех пор, как встретил тебя, стоит того, чтобы жалеть об этом, – заканчивает он.  
Дерек замирает, он, блядь, даже моргнуть не может. Одна из самых ужасных черт Стайлза – это его способность бездумно и беспощадно бить Дерека по самому больному, абсолютно не напрягаясь. Всё?  
Он пытается подавить гнев, потому что хочет, чтобы все было правильно. Если бы Стайлз хорошенько все обдумал и признал, что Дерек прав, все могло бы снова встать на свои места.  
\- Это другое, – настаивает Дерек. Он подумает о слове «всё» позже. – Ты молод и ты не понимаешь, что делаешь. Люди совершают глупые поступки, когда они одиноки, они принимают неправильные решения. Они доверяют людям, которым не должны доверять.  
У Стайлза удивленно приподнимаются брови.  
\- Ты все еще не доверяешь мне?  
\- Что? – у Дерека закипают мозги. Чертов пацан. Он просто не слушает. – Нет, я имею в виду, ты не должен доверять м…  
\- Кроме того, – продолжает Стайлз, – ты не так уж и молод, как только что намекал.  
\- Ты – тот, кто не …  
\- Я уже совершеннолетний, – снова перебивает Стайлз. – И ты перестанешь совершать глупые поступки, потому что не будешь больше одинок – это главная идея.  
\- Прекрати переворачивать мои слова! – кричит Дерек. Он так расстроен, так чертовски расстроен всем этим. Тем, что не может взять верх над Стайлзом, тем, что не может перестать думать о нем, тем, что не может забыть этот тупой поцелуй. На секунду потеряв над собой контроль, он отводит руку назад и со всей дури швыряет книгу в стену рядом с дверью. – Мы говорим не обо мне!  
Стайлз спокойно смотрит на книгу, распростертую на полу, на смятые страницы, потом снова на Дерека.  
\- Ты в этом уверен?  
Дерек не отвечает. Он не может, у него вздымается грудь; он заставляет себя дышать медленно и через нос, и пытается вернуть контроль над собой. Он смотрит на книгу, потом распрямляет плечи и разжимает кулаки. Он понятия не имеет, что говорить дальше. Каждое слово, кажется, делает все только хуже.  
Когда Дерек снова смотрит на Стайлза, его глаза пристально наблюдают за ним, точно изучают. Потом он улыбается, и Дерек мысленно произносит «О нет».  
\- Ты знаешь, что я думаю? – говорит Стайлз, все еще улыбаясь. – Я думаю, ты хочешь этого так же, как и я, но ты боишься.  
\- Чушь собачья, – возражает Дерек, но когда Стайлз подходит ближе, он тоже делает шаг на встречу, даже не задумываясь. И очень кстати, что кровать оказывается рядом.  
~*~  
\- Это ничего не значит, – говорит Дерек, в то время как его рука уверенно движется вверх и вниз, заставляя член Стайлза сочиться смазкой у него в кулаке. У Стайлза стеклянный, расфокусированный взгляд, тем не менее он сразу же напрягается, как будто собирается послать Дерека к черту, но тот начинает нежно водить большим пальцем по влажной головке члена Стайлза, и вместо этого он утыкается своим горящим лицом в плечо Дереку и стонет. Он спускается вниз языком по груди Стайлза, мимо отчаянно бьющегося сердца, дразня, слегка прикусывает ему кожу на животе, слева от пупка, в то время как Стайлз извивается под ним на простынях. Звук, который издает Стайлз, когда Дерек насаживается ртом на головку его члена, похож на стон боли и отдается сладкой дрожью у Дерека под ребрами.  
Это ничего не значит. Если он будет продолжать повторять это, то, возможно, когда-нибудь ему удастся в это поверить.  
~*~  
Несколько недель спустя Стайлз выгибает спину и вонзает пальцы в задницу Дерека, выстанывая: «Господи, да, трахни меня», – и Дерек трахает, не в силах ему отказать. Он будет делать все, о чем Стайлз попросит, пока тот приходит сюда и жадно тянется к Дереку, пока улыбается ему, мягко и нежно, когда просыпается после секса и толкает Дерека в плечо и приказывает не быть такой тупой задницей.  
Как будто Дерек не может согнуть его пополам или порвать на куски, если захочет, и иногда ему этого действительно хочется, потому что Стайлз чертовски бесит.  
Стайлз кажется безобидным большую часть времени, если не обращать на него внимания. Юный и смешливый, ребенок-шило-в-заднице, который скачет по жизни, как будто это видео игра, готовый к следующему приключению, и к следующему. Стайлз, с его большими щенячьими лапами, и смешными рожицами, и хрупкой уязвимой жилкой на шее, которая начинает биться, когда Дерек проводит по ней носом. Он совершенно не безобиден.  
Он проникает внутрь Дерека, он говорит с ним и трогает его лицо, и вырывает у него все мыслимые обещания и признания, просто разламывая его пополам и извлекая из него самые уродливые мысли и чувства, которые он рассчитывал спрятать навеки.  
Он знает, что Дерек думает о нем, когда его нет рядом, что он скучает по нему.  
Он знает, что Дерек все еще хранит дешевую «валентинку» со Спайдермэном, которую Стайлз подарил ему в прошлом году – подарил каждому в прошлом году, так что это ничего не значило – и смятую бумажку из печенья с предсказаниями, которая попалась Дереку в один из тех раз, когда они ходили ужинать только вдвоем. Предсказание гласило: «Человек, которого ты ждешь, ждет тебя».  
Дерек скорее вырвет себе язык и умрет, чем открыто признает, что все это – правда. Стайлз никогда не напоминает об этом, не говорит этого напрямую, но постепенно между ними что-то меняется, и Стайлз все больше понимает, кем является для Дерека, и Дерек бессилен это изменить.  
\- Престань бороться с этим, – шепчет ему в ухо Стайлз, когда Дерек сотрясается на нем, зарыв лицо в подушку, чтобы Стайлз не мог его видеть. Но Дерек не может перестать, даже зная, что он всего лишь отсрочивает неизбежное. Это медленная, болезненная сдача позиций, и Дерек сопротивляется каждому шагу, потому что не знает, что ему еще делать. Иногда он ненавидит Стайлза за то, каким он может быть настойчивым, и беспокоится, что тому может все надоесть и он перестанет бороться за него. В своей жизни Дерек делал один плохой выбор за другим, и он довольно хреново разбирается в людях, так что нет ничего удивительного, как сильно он недооценил Стайлза.  
~*~  
Это последнее лето перед тем, как большинство ребят уедут в колледж, и вселенная решает дать Дереку передышку от бесконечного потока дерьма, который лился на его голову, и некоторое время буквально ничего не происходит. У него многочисленная и дружная стая, и это означает, что большую часть времени они тусуются и веселятся все вместе.  
У Дерека такое ощущение, что невозможно никуда пойти, чтобы не столкнуться с тремя или четырьмя из них, засевшими в дальнем углу старомодной кафешки или вываливающимися из магазина, нагруженными бутылками в бумажных пакетах и чипсами «Принглс». В субботние вечера болтающаяся по городу парочка превращается в шестерых, потом десятерых, и в конце концов, где-нибудь собирается вся банда, и дай Бог, чтобы ничего не было разбито или разрушено.  
\- Привет, мужик, – говорит Бойд, когда просачивается в забегаловку с мексиканской кухней, и толкает Дерека в плечо, проходя мимо.  
Дерек кивает в ответ и плюхает маленькую красную корзинку, полную буррито, на стол напротив Робин, которая старше и вроде как нудновата, и просто счастлива иметь, наконец, собственную стаю после почти десяти лет одиночества.  
Она преданна и не доставляет лишних хлопот, а это те качества, которые Дерек с недавнего времени научился ценить, поэтому всегда старается найти время, чтобы поболтать с ней.  
Смотреть, как Стайлз ест, бывает очень мучительно, не говоря уже о том, что он не способен пить через соломинку, не выглядя при этом так, как будто соломинка нападает на него, поэтому Дерек выбирает другой столик, подальше от него. Стайлз сидит со Скоттом и Эрикой, и они, должно быть, изображают животных, или пересказывают друг другу кино – Дерек предпочитает не знать.  
Даже когда он делает сознательное усилие, чтобы не слишком сосредотачиваться на Стайлзе, то не может полностью отгородиться от него. Дерек ест буррито и говорит с Робин, и все равно одно ухо направлено в сторону Стайлза и полно голоса Стайлза.  
\- Нет, не надейтесь, ребятки, я не буду покупать вам алкоголь, – говорит он в направлении стола Стайлза в какой-то момент. Если Стайлза поймают пьяным, главным подозреваемым будет Дерек. А ему этого не надо.  
Никто за столом Стайлза даже не смотрит на него: они слишком заняты, изображая синхронное закатывание глаз. Они ничуть не удивлены тем, что он подслушивает, как и тем, что он сказал «нет».  
\- Тьфу, – говорит Эрика, сползая по спинке своего кресла. – В чем прикол иметь его рядом, если он не собирается быть нашим крутым взрослым другом, который покупает нам пиво?  
\- Я знаю правильный ответ. Он бесполезен! – соглашается Стайлз, вскидывая вверх руки, как будто два часа назад Дерек не заставил его кончить так сильно, что он чуть не разбил себе голову об стену, выгнувшись тугой красивой дугой в руках Дерека. Для парня, у которого все, что происходит в голове, не просто отображается на лице, а написано на нем большими светящимися буквами, на людях Стайлз ведет себя с Дереком на удивление естественно.  
Когда Дерек наблюдает за его глупыми танцами с Эллисон, или за тем, как он дурачится со Скоттом, ему кажется невозможным, что это тот же самый Стайлз. Тот, который может при помощи своих рук и голоса вытягивать из Дерека слова, которые он, как ему казалось, никогда не сможет произнести. А потом засыпает рядом, свернувшись, как котенок, пока Дерек лежит без сна, глядя в потолок, и пытается не думать о том, как чертовски он напуган.  
Так же, как и черная обувная коробка у него под кроватью – в которой лежит «валентинка» со Спайдермэном, и последняя открытка от Лоры, и дюжина других бесполезных вещей, которые Дерек хотел бы заставить себя выкинуть, – он бы предпочел, чтобы Стайлз просто оставил его плотно закрытым и спрятанным подальше, и никогда бы не заглядывал внутрь. Но уже слишком поздно. Стайл сказал тогда, несколько месяцев назад, что не хочет знать, что в коробке, но теперь он знает. Он знает и это, и многое другое.  
Дерек не верит ни на одну секунду, что им удается скрыть происходящее между ними от остальных. Но до сих пор никто так и не задал вопрос, или не бросил на них странный взгляд, даже столкнувшись ранним утром возле кофейни со Стайлзом и Дереком, которые несут по два или три пончика поверх стаканчиков с кофе и выглядят так, как будто большую часть ночи они вытрахивали друг из друга душу.  
Никто из их друзей не ведет себя так, как будто находит это странным или предчувствует надвигающуюся катастрофу. Действительно ли они не знают, что происходит, или думают, что знают?  
Должно быть, они считают, что Дерек трахает Стайлза. Они понятия не имеют, что Стайлз делает с Дереком.  
~*~  
\- Скажи мне, что это ничего не значит, – требует Стайлз, его губы в миллиметре от рта Дерека, пальцы вцепились ему в запястья и вжимают его в кровать. Они оба знают, что на самом деле он не сможет удержать Дерека, но Дерек все равно позволяет ему делать это.  
\- Позволь мне прикоснуться к тебе, – умоляет Дерек. Он вот-вот кончит и хочет чувствовать, как Стайлз сжимается вокруг него, пока он кончает, видеть его лицо, искажающееся в хриплом стоне.  
Стайлз приподнимается чуть-чуть, и Дерек тянется за ним, отчаянно желая оставаться внутри.  
\- Скажи это, – повторяет Стайлз, мягче, но все так же требовательно. Это последняя несданная позиция, которая осталась у Дерека в их непрекращающемся споре.  
Дерек сжимает зубы и тянется вверх, стараясь заткнуть его поцелуем, но Стайлз упирается ему в плечи, используя их как рычаг, чтобы удержать Дерека. Руки Дерека сжимаются на его заднице, стараясь сильнее натянуть его, пока он гоняется за его губами. Длинные мускулистые бедра Стайлза расслабляются, когда, приподнявшись, он снова насаживается.  
\- Мне надо кончить, – Дерека потряхивает, еще одно последнее усилие… Но Стайлз непоколебим.  
\- Скажи мне, что это ничего не значит, – с нажимом повторяет он. Его рука хватает голову Дерека, сгребает волосы в кулак, лоб прижат ко лбу, пока он двигается на нем с болезненной медлительностью.  
\- Я не могу, – беспомощно признается Дерек, наконец-то произнося слова, которые зрели в нем долгие месяцы. Это звучит, как мольба. – Ты же знаешь, что я не могу.  
\- Все хорошо, – шепчет Стайлз, руки становятся нежными, пока он замирает на бедрах Дерека и, наконец, позволяет ему спрятать лицо, уткнувшись ему в шею. – Все хорошо. Я тоже.

 


End file.
